darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
660
Barnabas decides he has to find a way to travel back to 1796 to save Victoria from the gallows. Synopsis : The great estate of Collinwood on a solemn afternoon, an afternoon in which even grief is momentarily forgotten. Forgotten because of a seemingly innocent photograph posed by two adults for the children. When the film developed the picture showed not only the people, but something one man knows happened over two-hundred years ago. Barnabas realizes that the photograph is Victoria's way of communicating with him. He is convinced that she needs his help, and he tells Julia that he will find a way to go back in time and save her. He tells David and Amy that their trip to Boston must be postponed. Sad that their trip has been cancelled the children go out to play. At the cemetery, Amy asks David if he watches the funerals there. He laughs and tells her that there aren't any funerals held there any more. Just then Amy discovers a freshly dug grave. The headstone next to it reads "Peter Bradford." David recognizes the name, but he can't place it. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: She went back to be with Peter, and that gives me pain enough, but to think that she must relive those dreadful days in that primitive cell, on trial as a witch... When it happened the first time there was nothing I could do to save her, but now I will! ---- : Barnabas: I will find the secret to time. I will banish all those years between then and now, and I will be with Vicki at her side tonight. ---- : Barnabas: I escaped. And I can thank Angelique for that. ---- : Julia: Look at me, I'm talking about travelling back 200 years as if it were as easy as flying to Europe. ---- : Julia: Barnabas, please don't go back to the past! Please! Please! ---- : David: I know every grave in here. ---- : Barnabas: Suppose I am from another century? : Professor Stokes: Then that's the best kept secret in Collinsport. : : ____________________________________________________________________________________ : : Amy: I like mysteries. Even scary ones. : ____________________________________________________________________________________ : : Amy: Isn't there even a caretaker? : David: Yes, but he's about as old as that gravestone. : ____________________________________________________________________________________ : : Professor Stokes: What do you think I am, Mr. Collins, some sort of travel agent for time? : ____________________________________________________________________________________ : : Barnabas (regarding Victoria Winters): Yes, she is a romantic. She thought everything would change, but she never planned on being trapped in her own history. : ____________________________________________________________________________________ : : Professor Stokes: Much as I hate to admit inadequacy in anything, I must. : ____________________________________________________________________________________ : : Julia (to Barnabas): Let's be utterly honest about this mad dream. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * Carolyn Groves as Victoria Winters (uncredited, photo only) Background information and notes Production * There is a tape edit as David and Amy come running with news for Barnabas. Story * Peter Bradford's gravestone reads, Born January 18, 1770, Died: April 3, 1796. The '5' has clearly been amended with felt tip to now show a '6'. When it was previously seen in 463 it gave a year of 1795, so this can be taken as positive confirmation from the production team that the episodes that started 1795 did indeed continue over into 1796. * Professor Stokes says Peter possessed the body of Jeff Clark and when he was done with it, he left the body where he found it. This is in keeping with other trips in time where the traveller's "life force" seems to overwrite somebody else to the extent of changing their appearance (though it raises questions about the present Jeff Clark, such where he is now, whether anyone missed him when he was possessed and why Peter didn't read about him when he was researching his Jeff identity). * David says one of the graves at Eagle Hill Cemetery has the a year of 1701 on it, meaning it was used at least as far back as that time. * TIMELINE: It's afternoon at the start of the episode. Bloopers and continuity errors * A ladder can be seen through the drawing room bay window during Barnabas' conversation with Julia. * Barnabas flubs/slurs Carolyn's name when he says: "Cawlwah and I posed outside that front door for David". This is the 2nd consecutive episode that he flubs Carolyn's name, last episode he started to call her "Bear-olyn". * David does not remember the name Peter Bradford which is in direct contradiction to 609 when he knew all about Peter from Victoria. * Peter Bradford's grave appears neglected and covered with grass; but Jeff Clark exhumed the coffin from that grave 'the other day' - it should be freshly dug. * In the scene at Professor Stokes' apartment, a lot of coughing is heard as Stokes and Barnabas converse. When the shot widens to include Julia, she stands up and coughs, making it clear it was she who had been coughing all along. * Jonathan Frid flubs when speaking to David and Amy, "...I think I am going to do... you're doing to do..."; and then later to Professor Stokes, "...help me... help her..." * Fog from the Eagle Hill Cemetery set drifts into the drawing room scene just before. * In the cemetery as Barnabas calls to Peter, noises from off-screen can be heard. * As Barnabas and Julia are starting to leave the cemetery and before Barnabas turns around to go back to the grave, a lot of shuffling is heard, no doubt the crew placing Victoria Winters' headstone on the set. * David Henesy corrects Denise Nickerson when she flubs, "Barnabas said he would never take us away" when she meant to say "Quentin said he would never let Barnabas take us away." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 660 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 660 - The Secret to Time Gallery ( }}) 660e.jpg|Amy & David 660g.jpg|Barnabas' Portrait 660m.jpg|Calling upon Stokes Category:Dark Shadows episodes